sonic is metal sonic
by akutskiforever
Summary: Description: This story is about what would happen if sonic became metal sonic and was friends with Dr. Robotnik and shadow was the hero and worked for G.U.N. Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedgehog or any other references in this story


**Prologue**

We see a silver hedgehog with red eyes standing in a room with a overweight man wearing a red coat with gold buttons and black pants talking to each other "so Dr. Robotnik what does this thing do?" "it's a teleporter that will allow us to to teleport to wherever we want to go" "Umm. I'm pretty sure that IS what a teleporter does its kind of self explanatory…" "…shut-up I would like you to come up with a grand explanation for something that everybody knows what it does" "good point… is it ready?" "yes its finished" "good then lets start it up!" said sonic as Dr. Robotnik started the machine **(A/N: now normally if you are testing a experimental object you would use safety equipment but Dr. Robotnik and sonic don't do that)** as the machine starts up it makes a gentle humming sound but when they send a test bot through it it starts making a different noise Dr. Robotnik doesn't notice but sonic does with his acute hearing he also starts to smell smoke so he shoves his friend into the hallway and slammed the blast doors shut Dr. Robotnik could only watch in horror as his friend is engulfed in a explosion "SONIC!" yells Dr. Robotnik in concern.

This is where our story begins.

 **Chapter 1**

Dr. Robotnik quickly ordered the robots to get the blast door open, once they were open he rushed in "SONIC!" he yelled as he looked for his friend but could not find him "bots find sonic the hedgehog ASAP" "Yes Doctor" while the bots looked he looked at the damage around him then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye a tuft of silver hair "SONIC! BOTS GET OVER HERE AND DIG HIM OUT!" "Yes Doctor" once the bots had cleared away the rubble Dr. Robotnik saw the damage that was done and knelt next to his friend's body "oh sonic how could this have happened" he cried "…cough…cough… I'm not dead yet doctor" "sonic your alive!" "not for much longer if you don't get me to a healing chamber...cough…" "BOTS HURRY AND GET HIM TO THE HEALING CHAMBER!" "Yes Doctor" 

**Scene change hidden lab**

Dr. Robotnik stared up at Sonic's motionless body in the tank, he is alive but he barley. His entire lower body was gone as well as most of his right side, he was being kept alive by the chemicals in the tank but he is in a coma and wont wake up. "don't worry sonic I will find a way to fix this" said Dr. Robotnik as he walked away closing the hidden door to the lab on his way out showing a solid wall.

 **Time skip 3 months**

It has been 3 months since the accident in that time sonic has not woke up and Dr. Robotnik finally finished the teleporter he is currently working on another project when he hears a knock on the lab door "coming" he yelled as he got up and walked to the door but as soon as he got close the door was suddenly blasted open and he was suddenly surrounded by G.U.N. soldiers "what is the meaning of this?" "Dr. Robotnik you are under arrest for the disappearance of sonic the hedgehog and illegal experimentation" said Rouge the Bat as she walked in "what do you mean…" was all he managed to say before he was knocked out. He came to in a cell he took stock of his situation _hands and feet chained…check,5x8x8 cell with reinforced bars and cameras…check, smell of the sea…check, ears ready to pop…check, I do believe I am in the G.U.N. headquarters upper prison cells_ "Guards!" he yelled "I would like to hear my charges"

"your charges are as follows, murder of sonic the hedgehog, illegal experimentation and creating a army of robots" said rouge as she walked around the corner "what do you mean murder sonic is alive?" "not according to our search of your lab we found large amounts of his dried blood all over one of the labs, so much so that he could not have lived without it, and since he has not been checked into a hospital he has been presumed dead" "but he is ali…" "enough Dr. Robotnik the courts have sentenced you to death for the murder of sonic the hedgehog you execution will be in 5 hours." Shouted rouge as she walked out, Dr. Robotnik sat back with a sigh the he heard a beeping coming from one of his buttons _"ha they are not very thorough with searching their prisoners"_ "this is Dr. Robotnik speaking" _"Dr. Robotnik this is E-123 Omega we have a problem, G.U.N. soldiers have entered the lab and are taking everything and are close to Sonic's room"_ "alright omega I want you to activate the combat bots and evict G.U.N. from the premises then I want you to set up defenses around the control room and Sonic's room I am authorizing use of lethal force under two conditions 1: they do not respond to the warning to leave the grounds and continue, and 2:they continue to try and breach Sonic's room or the control room and you have to warn them that you are authorized to use lethal force I will be there soon" _"yes doctor"_ after that Dr. Robotnik got up and pressed a button on his coat "Dr. Robotnik to lab 001 lock onto my signal and activate teleport sequence" _"yes doctor"_ not long after that he disappeared in a flash of white he never noticed the fact that rouge was at the end of the hall listening in on him _Hmm I knew there was something fishy about this even for his list of crimes death-row is a bit much and from what I just heard Sonic is still alive and we did not find a single illegal experiment in his lab so those are out but it does seem as if he has a army if he has combat bots…WAIT did he say he authorized_ LETHAL _force? Oh man I get to get there and stop this._

 **Scene change lab**

Dr. Robotnik appeared in the teleporter room and walked to the control center "E-123 Omega what is the status of the G.U.N. soldiers?" "they are cleared out doctor" "good now we are leaving, follow me" "yes doctor" Dr. Robotnik walked into Sonics room and activated the hover pads on the bottom the he had Omega push it and follow him "doctor where are we going?" we are going to the basement" "we have a basement?" "yes we do and in it is a mobile base that we will be using" said Dr. Robotnik as they got to the end of the hall and Dr. Robotnik said "activate voice control sequence ID: Dr. Robotnik open all basement access ramps and elevators then activate cleanup protocol" after he said that the wall in front of him opened to reveal a ramp going down "Question: doctor what is so special about this base that you think G.U.N. wont be able to follow you?" "that's simple this base is a space ship far ahead of the ships that are out now and G.U.N. does not have a single space ship in their employ" as he said this they came out of the tunnel into a spacious room with a giant ship hanging by clamps from the roof. The ship is a cylinder with 3 rings surrounding it around the top with the sides of the rings open **(A/N: the ship from the opening scene for sonic unleashed except it has two more rings above the first one)** they could see that the robots are loading the entire lab into the ship by using giant robotic arms to literally pull the lab down from above them room by room and are putting them into the open rings "I always wondered why all the rooms were built to separate from each other" "I have anticipated this day for awhile my family's history is not good they are know for being world-domination-seeking-megalo-maniacs, so I prepared my self I also have a mega-base in the deep sea and a supply base in a gulf off the east coast, I had originally dug that gulf and made it with cement so it is pretty much a giant half sphere along the walls is a rail system so I could bring the cement down to the bottom I use it for bringing supplies down there to the base ate the bottom then from there the supplies are loaded into a giant underground train which takes them to the mega base" "If I was capable of sweat-dropping I would, you were either really prepared…or paranoid" "both really but do you blame me with my families history?"  "no" "ok good" by the time they had finished their conversation they had gotten onto the ship and the robots had finished loading the lab into the ship and closed the rings "E-123 Omega load sonic into the room below the control room that my personal quarters I will put him where he will go after that" "Yes Doctor" "ship activate launch sequence and open the lab bay doors" "yes doctor"

 **POV Change Rouge**

She rushed out of the HQ and towards the lab "Rouge to Squad do you read me?" _"we read you leader what do you need we are just about to finish up here"_ "stop what ever you are doing Dr. Robotnik has activate the robot army and has authorized _LETHAL_ force to get you out" _"HE WHAT? Ok we we leave now"_ _ok now that that crises has been averted how does Dr. Robotnik plan to get out of there his entire lab is surrounded_ just then rouge arrived at the lab "what is the status of the evac?" "Done, everyone is out and some said that they saw Dr. Robotnik in the lab before he left, which is impossible he is in the HQ cells" "no he got out he has built a teleporter so he could get away from us any time he wants" if that is the case how does he plan to get out he is surrounded and even if he uses the robot army to get away we could follow him anywhere" "wait do you hear that" said rouge as she listened "yes it sounds like a lot of machinery moving" "send in some recon bots" "Yes Mam" _what is he up to from the sounds of it something big but what?_ "HQ this is rouge requesting Armed backup" _"this is HQ we have already sent it it should be getting there now"_ "thanks HQ" _"your welcome rouge"_ "lieutenant what did those recon bots find?" "Mam the lab is empty" "so the robots are gone?" " No Mam I mean all the room have suddenly disappeared its just one giant empty structure" "how could that be?" at this moment they were interrupter by the roof of the lab opening allowing a giant ship to fly out of it into the sky "HQ this is rouge did you see that?" _"yes we saw it we are tracking it now…its entered space… its out of detection range"_ "who knew Dr. Robotnik had the tech to build a spaceship this whole time without us noticing."


End file.
